sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a December
"Once Upon a December" is a song from the 1997 Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Fox Animation Studios film Anastasia. The song was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. The song and its lyrics are heard three times through the course of the story, twice as a lullaby, and once as a complete song with a bridge. The lullaby is heard first during the film's prologue (performed by Angela Lansbury as the Dowager Empress Marie, and Lacey Chabert as the young Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia) then as an a cappella version toward the end of the film when the Dowager Empress and the adult Anastasia are reunited (sung by Lansbury, and Liz Callaway as Anastasia). Callaway also sings the complete version (which does not include the lullaby lyrics) during the film's second act. A pop version with vocals by country singer Deana Carter was also featured on the film's soundtrack and was released as a music video. Production and synopsis The melody of this song reprises a lullaby sung to Anya by her grandmother: The Dowager Empress commissions a music box that plays the lullaby as a gift for young Anya, to comfort her while her grandmother is away. The recurring melody serves as a narrative device in the film since Anya's memory of the lullaby, and the music box's necklace keys are her only ties to her forgotten past. The theme of memory is further enhanced by composer David Newman recurring use of the melody throughout the film's score, also incorporating variations of the song "Journey to the Past". The full version of "Once Upon a December" is sung by Anya after entering the now derelict Winter Palace in Saint Petersburg. The repressed memories of her past are stirred by her unknowing return to her childhood home, triggering a musical dream sequence in which the palace is returned to its former glory, and she remembers singing the tune as a child with her grandmother. Other languages In the Flemish version of the movie, only young and adult Anastasia and Dimitri were dubbed in Flemish. For the rest of the characters, the Dutch dub was used. Besides the official dubs, several TV dubs were made along the years (e.g. Albanian, Egyptian Arabic, Czech, Polish, Taiwanese Mandarin, Korean, Slovak, Vietnamese, and so on). Critical reception DVDReview describes it as "the showstopper in the film". LegendOfFlaura wrote "The two fan favorites are Anya's songs, "Journey to the Past" and "Once Upon a December," both of which rival any mezzo-soprano solo by Menken/Ashman." FilmTracks argues both these songs' "appeal as the 'leading lady's songs' are equally attractive. The site compared December favorably to Past, writing "Once Upon a December that better tells the film's story. Appearing in short vocal reprises throughout the score, this song is the connecting element between Anya and her lost grandmother, and the Russian sensibilities of the waltz are far more interesting than the rather straightforward ballad". DVDTa;l described the song as intimate http://www.dvdtalk.com/reviews/20609/anastasia-family-fun-edition/ DarkRealmFox said it was "a fabulous musical number". CineMatter said "only two of the film's songs) (Journey to the Past, and Once Upon a December) have any lasting presence". FilmVault says it is "fairy-tale lovely". FilmTracks said the pop version is "the highlight of all the songs, despite the somewhat lazy vocal rendering". AllMusic describes it as an example of copying the "Disney formula of balancing big show tunes from the film with re-recorded MOR pop versions of the same song". DVDReview describes it as a "Karaoke-style sing-a-long". References Category:1997 songs Category:Songs written by Lynn Ahrens Category:Songs written by Stephen Flaherty Category:Songs from animated films Category:Anastasia (1997 film) Category:American Christmas songs Category:Deana Carter songs